A well received electrical connector is one which has parts that are releasably mateable together for establishing electrical connection between one or more electrical cable wires. Typically, this variety of connector includes plug and receptacle parts with a coupling ring or coupling housing mounted on the plug and rotatable to drive the plug and receptacle together or apart depending upon rotation direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,315, Electrical Connector With Arcuate Detent Means, issued Jan. 3, 1978, to Hal Arneson, discloses such a plug and receptacle connector having a detent and locking means which provides an aural and tactile indication. The patented indicting means also serves as a locking means which, although excellent for most purposes, is insufficient if the connector is subjected to relatively large shocks and vibrations.